mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny XJ9
Jenny XJ9 'is a teenage girl robot from a cartoon called "My Life As A Teenage Robot". She is a robot superhero girl in High School. She wishes to be normal and hangs out with Brad, and Tuck. Sheldon lee was in love with Jenny Wakeman but she didn't want to date him. Her mom is Miss Wakeman, who wants her to do it her way. Miss wakeman's Real name is Nora Wakeman. In M.U.G.E.N, she was made by SJJ but was a Mega Man edit. Mugenfan and Cubix10 are both currently making Jenny as well but Mugenfan's version is an edit of SJJ's Jenny. Mugenfan's Version only works in M.U.G.E.N 1.0 and it has sounds. Sjj's Jenny This version of Jenny is a Megaman edit. Although it is a Megaman edit, it is still a good one. The character is silent, except with a few punch effects and does not work with characters who gan grab, do combos, or have fatalities or the like. The character is also extremely overpowered, being able to quickly beat down other very powerful characters. The hypers of this character does not require any power and can be spammed rather quickly by the AI when the difficulty is placed in the Medium 5 setting. Finally, this character has a very unfair blocking system; eliminating all hitboxes and even literally fade into the background. This character can also have moments of invincibility when jumping, running (not to mention the frozen sprites), and is also invincible when knocked into guardstun (e.g. Struck by Scorpion's Spear, Reptile's Forceball, etc.). Fatalities will cause game freeze and the character's normal attacks are ridiculously overpowered, being able to kill any normal character (Binho MK characters, Peter Griffin, etc.) with only a couple of hits. Overall, this character should only be considered into a character overfilled with unbalanced characters to present it at its full. 'Movelist Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Hypers' Big Blast (a+b) Smackdown (a+c) Ball Bounce (b+c) Helper XJ8 (x+y) Mugenfan's Verson Mugenfan's version is a spriteswap of Madoldcrow's Kitty Katswell. It only works on M.U.G.E.N 1.0.but it has some of SJJ's jenny sprite in it. This character seems to have be made from a pre-existing spritesheet. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Robot Spin - B, DB, D, x/y Ninjago Spin - B, DB, D, a/b 'Hypers' combo blasters - F, DF, D, DF, F, x+a (uses 1000 power) hyper combo attack - B, DB, D, DF, F, x+a (uses 1000 power) Daniel Scream - B, DB, D, DB, B, z (uses 1000 power) Finisher - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, s (1/4 health or less and take maximum power to execute) Cubix10's Verson Cubix10 was working on his Jenny for a while, but then Mugenfan created his version. He Canceled his version Videos Video:jenny vs Mickey mugen fight Video:M.U.G.E.N. - Lucy vs. XJ9 Jenny Video:Stimpy and Jenny vs Zim and Rocko Video:MadOldCrowMUGEN Special W.I.P. Showcase 3 Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nicktoons Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Females Category:W.I.P Characters Category:Spriteswaps Category:1.0 Only Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cancelled W.I.PS